


Whee!

by VesperRegina



Category: Galileo (TV Japan)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with the office chair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whee!

"Again, Sensei, come on!" Utsumi grins and, yes, literally bounces in _his_ chair, which will be lucky to survive the beating it’s getting.

There are no witnesses to this strange sequence of events, which is probably for the best, Yukawa thinks. It would be difficult to explain how it started with purposeful irritation, then halted with a whispered bribe in his ear, then aggravated by an evil gleam in Utsumi’s eyes.

"This is completely unsafe and not the intended use for this chair," he admonishes, but it doesn’t kill the joy in her face, only makes it shine brighter.

"I know," she says.

He hangs his head and pushes his chair down the ramp and tries to ignore her calling as it careens away, with her holding on, “It’s your turn, next!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr fill for the all important [OTP question](http://mmaslanys.tumblr.com/post/104775433068/important-otp-question-which-one-would-spin-in) posed by user **mmaslanys** : 'which one would spin in the squeaky office chair and which would glare at them until they stopped'.


End file.
